Justice Love
by MusicalGamingKunoichi
Summary: Sonya has always had a crush on Stryker and in vice versa so what happens when the two end up working together?  only time will tell. 'seriously only time will tell when I get better at writing.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Sonya guess what."said Major Jackson Briggs

"What is it Jax?"asked Blade

"We've got a new member."

"Oh really! Who?"

"Officer Kurtis Stryker he's gonna be a 2nd Lt.."

"Hmm Stryker he would make a good Lt."said Sonya '_And a nice boyfriend at that'_

"Yeah he's over there."

As Sonya turned around to see if he was really there as sure as heck he was there talking to Special Forces member.

"Why dont you go and say hi Sonya"said Jax and whisperd "_I know you like him._"

"Haha me like him haha no I- _OOPS_ I dont *sigh*."Sonya's outburst had caused her to stumble back and Stryker to wave at her.

She waved back and then face palmed herself after he turned back to keep talking to who ever the heck he was talking to.

"Ugh I'm such an idiot."said Sonya "Do you think he noticed?"

"No no,I dont think he noticed a girl slam her self into a printer laughing dont think he noticed at all."Jax said with a smug look on his face.

"Smart ass."Sonya mumbled "Oh crap he's coming over!What should I do!"Sonya panicked

"Just act calm Sonya *sigh* I'll see you later."

"Wait! dont...go."

"Hey Sonya good to see you again."said Stryker

"Hi Stryker good to see you you joined the Special Forces Unit also known as the Outerworld Investigation Agency but you probably already knew that."Sonya said nervously while twirling her hair.

"Heh yeah,say Sonya since were gonna be working together maybe we could go out and get a drink sometime."asked Stryker

"S-sure we s-sure s-should sometime."Sonya said as she nervously rubbed her arm.

"Alright well I gotta get going I got a mission to get to."Stryker had said but then turned back as if he forgot something "Bye Sonya"he said with a smile.

"B-bye Stryker."Sonya said returning the smile.

Jax then walked past whistling as if he hadnt been eavesdropping on the entire conversation.

"JAX!"

"What? Hahahaha."


	2. Chapter 2

"Phew that was some kind of mission."said an not-so-exhausted Kurtis Stryker

"Hi Stryker."said Sonya

"Oh hey Sony,as you can see I just got back from a mission,it feels just like old times."

"Well since your back maybe we could go out and celebrate your first well done O.I.A mission."asked Sonya with a light blush spreading across her face.

"Sure where should we go?"

"Um..I was thinking that you could pick since its your celebration."

"Alright how about Cousin Wades Fancy Smancy Family Restaurant."

"Is it really called that?"asked a confused Blade

"Yeah it actually belongs to a friend of mind so there's

a 50-50 chance we might not have to pay."Stryker says as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Well okay its your pick and besides I'm always up for trying something new."said Sonya nudgeing him.

"Alright I'll see you at 7:30 pm Sony."said as he walked away

"Kay b-bye Stryker"a nervous Blade said as she bumped into the printer yet again._Sony_

**7:30 at Cousin Wades Fancy Smancy Family Restaurant **

"Wow this place is so...festive."Soyna said astounded

"Yeah I know."Stryker said as he turned his head to smile at Sonya.

"Hello and welcome to Cousin Wades Fancy Smancy Family Restaurant!"said a happy,giggly waitress."Party of two yes?"

Both Stryker and Sonya nodded yes.

"Right this way."she said as she lead them past bunches of people there on dates,group dates and family dinners."Oh by the way my name is Dwanda and I'll be your waitress!"she said as she seated them in what seems like the only open booth and then walked away.

"Alright what do you want to eat?"asked Kurtis

"Hmm."said Sonya as she skimmed the menu looking for something to eat that wouldnt make her seem gross when she ate it cause honestly she ate like a pig.

"I think I'll get the 'Sparkler Salad and a Pepsi."

"Well then I'll get the Cucoo Chicken meal and a Root Beer."said Stryker

"Hey hey hey I'm Back so what are we eating and/or drinking?"asked Dwanda when she came back.

"We're gonna get the Sparkler Salad and the Cucoo Chicken and for drinks a Pepsi and a Root Beer."said Stryker

"Alrighty then I'll be back with your dinner as fast as my legs will carry me!"said an over peppy Dwanda as she scurred away

"Wow this place is awesome."said Sonya

"Yeah,say Sonya I was wondering how come you agreed to come here with me so easily?"Stryker asked as he leaned onto the table with his had under his chin

As Sonya opened her mouth to say something Dwanda came back with their food,a match,and two sparklers.

"Here you are,your CC and RB and your SS and Pepsi."Dwanda said as she placed the food on the table along with the silverware and napkins.

"Umm just out of curiosity are those sparklers for my salad?"asked Sonya

"Yes and because its supposed to come with your salad and no because its some kids birthday and we use sparklers in the cake too and we're running low on sparklers."answered

"Oh ok then."

"Alright then call me if you need anything."Dwanda said as she left to the birthday party table

"Okay as you were saying."said Kurtis

"Umm I agreed to come with you because ..._'Should I do it should I tell him I like him?'_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not and will never own mortal kombat

!on with the short show!

* * *

><p><em>"Umm I agreed to come with you because ...'Should I do it should I tell him I like him?'<em>

By the time she almost had an answer one of the employes annoucced it was almost 11:23 and they had got there at 9:52

"Wow I did not know what time it was we should be going."Stryker said as he paid for it and left with Sonya

"Thanks for this dinner Kurtis this was all so wonderful and you didnt have to pay for it all I could have payed for some of it."Sony said shyly

"I know but I just wanted to be a gentleman next time you can pay."Stryker joked

"*giggle* Ok then ."Sonya giggled as they approched her apartment she then turned to Stryker and said"Thank for dinner Kurtis."

"Your welcome Sony."

Then Sonya did something that Stryker had wanted but didnt expect.

She planted a kiss on his lips,a rough one that got more gentle as they kissed.

"Sonya."Stryker mumbled as it started to rain.

"You should come inside"Sonya said softly

"Okay"He quietly as she led him upstairs and into her apartment and closed the door behind him

"There's a guest room over there to you left and the bathroom is down the hall and to the right."She said as she took his coat and pointed to where everything was.

"Make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you Sonya."Stryker said as he made his way into guest room.

"You're welcome."Sonya said as she silenty slipped into her room "Kurtis."

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this one is really short but im not perfect i mean im only in the 7th grade and nobody is perfect and i have a short attention span and i forget stuff easy and when i think of something good im at school and cant type it down or write it down for that matter,but this summer I'm gonna work on my writing skills and make my stories better cause i have some awesome ideas just cant write them out right and my friend who wants to become an author wont read them and tell me what she thinks of them.<em>'jerk'<em> but like i said workin on everything this summer peoples so peace out.**


End file.
